More Than Friends
by Mireillle
Summary: Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga was always friends until they started having feelings for each other. SanxInu KagxMir AyaxKou
1. Just Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I did, Inuyasha and Kagome won't be together.

**Chapter 1**

Today was the first day of school and Sango's alarm clock started ringing. Annoyed by it, she grabbed the clock and threw it against the wall and it shattered into many pieces. Inuyasha had been watching through the window and went inside.

Inuyasha started poking Sango. "Wake up."

But Sango just mumbled, "Go away…."

Inuyasha got annoyed at her for not waking up and she lifted her up from bed and threw her on the floor.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"I told you to wake up, but nooo you didn't, so too bad."

"Oh, just wait 'til I get you!"

Inuyasha started running away and hid somewhere in the house.

Sango went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and tried looking for an outfit in her drawers. She took out a red T-Shirt that said "Spoiled" in pink and she wore a demin jacket over it. Then she pulled out a pair of jeans to match the jacket.

It was 6:48am, and Inuyasha and Sango had to pick up their friends and get them to school before 7:20am.

"Inuyasha! You can come out now, I won't kill you for what happened this morning…" then she added to herself "yet…."

So Sango went to pick up the girls, Kagome and Ayame and Inuyasha went to pick up Kouga and Miroku.

When it was lunch time, they were all sitting together and they were just chatting.

Ayame was poking her school lunch and then finally said, "Eww what's this thing made out of!"

Kouga was being a "smart guy" and said, "Go to the bathroom and you'll see."

The whole group was cracking up except Ayame, who had a frown on her face. She was just about to kill Kouga, until the bell rang. "Ooh, you're so lucky!" Kouga didn't hear because he was too busy running for him life.

After school – 1:30pm

They were all inside Inuyasha's room with nothing to talk about.

Kagome sighed and interrupted the silence, "We barely see each other in school except during lunch time."

Ayame sighed in agreement. "C'mon let's go to the mall, it's getting boring here."

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the mall. Sango came up with a plan and said, "How about we split up and get what we want and meet at the food court in an hour?"

Everyone agreed.

Kagome went to the clothes shop. Kouga to video game store.. Miroku he just went to flirt with girls. Ayame went to the candy store. Sango and Inuyasha went to the music store.

To Be Continued…

Yeah… So what did you guys think? Heh, I really don't know how to continue this, so tell me what should happen.


	2. Jealousy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha yada yada yada. I own Kyo, the guy in the music store.

Danter24: Yeah, sure I'll make it like how you suggested, it's a great idea, but I won't have the whole thing like that.

Inuyashasgurl: Maybe later on I'll make truth and dare, because now wouldn't be a right time and you'll know why if you read this chapter.

I forgot to mention, Sango and her friends are on their senior year, so that's ages 17-19.

**Chapter 2 **

At the music store, Inuyasha was over at the rap CDs while Sango was listening with this machine that plays you the song (A/N: Some of you guys might know what it is). Suddenly someone was tapping Sango's shoulders and thinking it was Inuyasha complaining to leave, she said without looking, "Okay, okay, just give me a few more minutes." The tapping didn't stop so Sango turned around and saw that it was another guy. The guy had dark hair like Sango's, only a little lighter. He was tall, maybe 5' 10". '**Whoa, he's hot.** ' Sango blushed slightly.

"Umm, excuse me miss, I couldn't help but hear what you're listening to, can I listen to it for a while?"

Inuyasha had a couple of CDs that he wanted and he was walking towards Sango just as he sees some guy talking to Sango. He decided to spy on them, eavesdropping on what they're saying.

Sango's face started to burn pretty red and Inuyasha noticed it and starting getting jealous without noticing it. ' **What does that guy have that I don't? **'

Sango couldn't find the right words, but she didn't want the guy to keep waiting, so she said, "Uhh.. yeah, okay."

About a minute later, that guy was done listening to the song, he turned his attention toward Sango and said, "Wow, you have great taste in music. Oh by the way I'm Kyo, nice to meet you."

Sango's face was now steaming, it was all bright scarlet. "I..I…I..I'm Sango, nice to meet you, too."

Then Kyo took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something on it. "Here, give me a call if yo're bored and wanna chill."

' **Time to cut that crap. He's totally flirting! **' Inuyasha went up to Sango and said, "Are you done yet?"

Kyo had a look of disappointment and said, "Oh… He's your boyfriend?"

Sango had a puzzled look on her face and relized he was talking about Inuyasha, so she explained to Kyo, "Oh him? No, no, no, no. He's just my friend." Inuyasha couldn't help, but he was hurt real bad when he heard the words "just my friend". He had a hurt expression, but Sango didn't noticed because she was too busy admiring Kyo.

"I gotta go now, bye Kyo. Come on Inuyasha lemme just pay for myself and we can meet up with the others."

When they got to the food court, Sango said, "Guess we're early, they're no where in sight." Then something made a noise and Sango realized it was it was her stomach as well as Inuyasha's. Sango started giggling and said, "Guess we're pretty hungry, let's get some food!"

Inuyasha got some soda and a cheeseburger, while Sango got a smoothie and fries. When they were done eating, the other showed up.

Inuyasha complained and scowled, "About time!"

Ayame was carrying tons of candy and was eating a Hershey's Bar.

"Dang Ayame, aren't you gonna get fat from all the chocolate!" complained Kouga, while he was carrying about 6 games for PS2.

"Hehe… Why would you worry? Not like I'm your girl, but if I was, then you can ask all you want." replied Ayame.

Kouga blushed a little until Miroku walked to the group, which caused him to fall down and laugh. Everyone was wondering what he was laughing about, until they saw Miroku. Everyone started cracking up, joining Kouga. Miroku had handprints on both sides of his face.

Inuyasha made a comment and said, "Heh. Guess he wasn't lucky with the ladies as usual."

Kagome made there just in time with a million bags of clothes. "Hey! Don't make fun of him! I bet he's better with the ladies than you'll ever be!"

"Thanks Kag."

Kagome slightly blushed and thought to herself, ' **Whoops, did I say that out loud? **'

Sango said, "Whatever. C'mon guys, let's go home, it's getting late and we haven't done our homework yet!"

Kouga complained, "Aww… I hate homework, we should go on strike until there'sno homework!"

Ayame giggled at what Kouga said.

The next day Sango was still sleeping and it was 6:45am already and she didn't wake up because she forgot to buy a new alarm clock (A/N: Remember? She broke the old one.). Instead of throwing Sango down again, he went to the kitchen.

_Splash!_

Inuyasha had gotten a cup of water and poured it all over Sango's face. "INUYASHA!"

"It's 6:48, you wrench!"

"Oh my God! It's that late!" She rushed on everything and she was done in 15 minutes. She wore a black tank top and a black mini skirt with her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

To be continued…. Sorry! I gotta sleep, so I'll continue writing tomorrow! Goodnight! Remember to R/R.


	3. Heartbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but be happy that I at least updated.

**Chapter 3**

During 3rd period, they all had gym and that was their only class together, other than lunch, but that doesn't count. All the girls changed into their sweats and the boys changed into their shorts. Everyone changed other than this slut, Kikyo (A/N: Sorry if you're a Kikyo lover). She thinks she's too good for sweats, so everyday she wears a different extra, extra short skirt. She thinks she's all that just because she's captain of the cheerleading team and everybody hates her, but she's too stupid to know that.

The gym teacher told everyone to settle down because it was too loud. Everyone did their exercises except for Kikyo because she was afraid she might break a nail. Then did had to do sprints and Kikyo did that so the boys might notice her short skirt. After they did their exercises and stuff, they had a choice to play basketball or just sit out and chat. Inuyasha and Kouga went to play basketball, while Miroku went to flirt with girls. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome just sat in the corner benches to chat.

Kagome started out with, "Damn! Did you see that outfit Kikyo was wearing? It's got slut written all over it!"

Sango and Ayame nodded in agreement. They decided to watch the basketball game.

"Aww look at Kouga, he looks so hot when he's trying so hard to win…" said Ayame. He was almost drooling with admiration!"

Sango and Kagome knew very well that Ayame had a major crush on Kouga, but Kouga always made her jealous when he flirted with other girls.

Suddenly, something made Ayame begin to cry and Sango and Kagome was wondering why. They kept bugging Ayame with phrases like "What's wrong?" and "Why are you crying?"

Then Ayame finally said, "Look who's flirting with Kouga and started sobbing harder.

They turned around from Ayame searching for Kouga in the gym and spotted him with Kikyo.

Kagome tried to calm Ayame down by saying, "Don't worry, she's always flirting, but no boys actually go out with her or anything.

Ayame and Sango laughed at that and later on, they were at homeroom, which is at the end of the day, 10 minutes before they leave to go home.

Everyday, they would have an end of the day announcement and this time, everyone heard an announcement saying that there's a Halloween dance next week on Friday.

The next few days went well and it was Thursday already. They had gym again and the girls spotted Kikyo with Kouga.

Then Kagome relized something, "Oh my gosh! We still don't have dates for tomorrow."

Sango agreed and said, "Yeah, the teachers been giving way too much homework and I totally forgot about it."

"Hey Ayame, why don't you ask Kouga to be your date? I asked him this morning and he said he doesn't have a date yet."

"Yeah, Kagome! Great idea, thanks." Ayame gave Kagome a hug and then went to Kouga when Kikyo finally left him alone.

Sango and Kagome was spying on Ayame, trying to figure out if Kouga said yes.

Ayame finally said something to Kouga, "Hi Kouga…"

"Hey."

"Ummm…" Ayame started turning scarlet red. "Would you like go to the dance with m-me?"

"…."

Ayame was still waiting for an answer until a voice said, "Too late, girl. He's already taken." Ayame turned around and saw that it was Kikyo who said that.

"By you!"

"The one and only."

Ayame didn't have anything to say, she just stood there shocked. Then suddenly she ran out of the gym with tears in her eyes. Sango and Kagome chased after her.

"What's wrong? Did he say no?" Wondered Sango.

"He..he…" She started flooding the school with tears. They walked to the bathroom and that's when Ayame settled down. "He already has a date."

Kagome asked, "Was it Kikyo? Because I saw Kikyo walk up to you guys and said something that seemed to make you cry…"

Ayame broke into another crying fit.

For the rest of day, Ayame was avoiding Kouga and the girls went to Kagome's house, while the boys went to Miroku's house.

To Be Continued

R/R please.


	4. Confused Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yes Kikyo is sooo evil! 

**Chapter 4**

With the girls

"I hate that bitch, Kikyo! I wanna stab her big head that's full of dust and then stuff it into Koga's mouth! RAWRRRRR!" She took a pillow from Kagome's bed and started punching it real hard.

Sango tried to calm Ayame down. "Calm down! You have to win him back at least! Don't let that slut Kikyo get into you like that, she's probably planning all that just to get you pissed! I swear, I hate her guts, too. Maybe we should go to her house and kidnap her and then we buy some guns -----"

"SANGO! We're trying to calm her down, not make us into criminals!"

"Oh yeah… Sorry about that…………."

Ayame started giggling.

Kagome sighed and said, "You see, you shouldn't let him get into you like that. Just be yourself and be happy.. On the other hand we could bust her up and then --------"

"AND YOU TOLD ME NOT TO TALK HER INTO BEING A CRIMINAL!"

Then all fell on the floor laughing.

With the boys

"Hey guys, did you notice Ayame advoiding me all day? Usually she's like all over me, but now it's so peaceful.."

Miroku added, "Did you see her crying after Kikyo walked up to you guys while you guys were talking?"

"I didn't see that, though. Kikyo was like all in my face, so yeah…I don't know what's up with her, but maybe we should call the girls to see whats up?"

Miroku replied with, "Yeah, let's call the girls ;"

Kouga asked Inuyasha, "Lemme use your cell?"

Inuyasha took his cell out of his pocket and tossed it over to where Kouga is.

With the girls

The song Cater 2 U is being played.

Kagome exclaimed, "Ooooh! That's my phone!" She looked at who's calling and said, "Uhmm Ayame? It's Inuyasha calling, but I think it's Kouga who's using the phone."

"DON'T ANSWER IT!"

End of chapter 4. Did you like it?


	5. Back and Forth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Wow, I'm on chapter 5 already

You better be prepared, because this is a very long entry.

**Chapter 5**

"Damn, she won't answer the damn phone!"

Inuyasha got annoyed by his complaining and yelled at him, "Quit your complaining! You're so smart, why don't you just go to Kagome's house right now?"

Kouga stared at Inuyasha as if he was crazy and said, "Oh yeah! We should go over Kagome's house!"

They all got into Inuyasha's car and five minutes later, they were at Kagome's house. The lock was unlocked, so Inu barged in as if it was his own house.

He yelled (A/N: No parents were home, btw), "YOU GIRLS GET THE HELL DOWN HERE! WE GOTTA TALK!"

About 25 seconds later, all three of the girls were downstairs.

Ayame saw Kouga and she started to run back upstairs. Unfortunately for her, Kouga was grabbing her wrist really right and wouldn't let go.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? Go to that bitch Kikyo and stop fucken bothering me!"

"So that's what it's all about? Because you're jealous?"

Ayame ran out of the house crying and 10 minutes later, she was at a park all by herself.

Ayame cried for a few minutes and when she stopped, there was a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up in shock and turned around to see who was it.

"KOUGA!" screamed Ayame in shock.

"C'mon, tell me why you're so upset.." Kouga gave Ayame a puppy dog face.

"Okay… Well.. ummm…" Ayame started blushing a lot.

"What? You can tell me anything."

"Well I love you a lot and I just couldn't take it because Kikyo was your date for the dance."

"You coulda just told me. How about this, I'll tell her I don't wanna be her date anymore."

Ayame smiled and nodded.

Then Kouga asked her, "Would you like to be my date?"

Ayame was very, very scarlet and she couldn't get the word out of her mouth, so she just nodded crazily. Kouga hugged Ayame and she held him tightly. They turned around to go back to Kagome's house.

Apparently, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kogame, and Sango had been watching them and they were all smiling at them.

Ayame and Kouga had a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship ever since that moment. Tomorrow was the day of the dance.

They all went to school. It was 10 minutes before class started and everyone was in the hallways. Kikyo was with her slutty cheerleading friends and they were chatting. Kouga went up to them and grabbed Kikyo by the arm and dragged her away from them.

"We gotta talk." Was all Kouga said to them. He dragged Kikyo outside to a corner where nobody was in sight.

"Oooh boy, what you up to this time?" Kikyo leaned forward for a kiss, but Kouga pushed her away. He accidentally pushed her too hard and she fell down on the ground, scraping her ugly face, making it prettier that way (LOL). Her arm seemed to have had a big cracking noise, but Kikyo didn't notice. A line of blood dripped from her face and Kikyo was in shock.

"Honey! Why did you do that!"

Kouga stood there shock.

"Why did you push me? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Look. I don't want to be your date anymore. We're through, I have Ayame now."

"What? Baby, don't leave me!" Kouga turned to walk away, but he heard Kikyo say, "Oh my God! It hurts!" He turned around.

"What are you doing. Don't try to fool me."

"I'm for real, my arm hurts a lot. Take me to the nurse, please?"

"Whatever."

The bell rang, indicating the students to go to class. Kouga and Kikyo was at the nurse's office. Kouga open the door to leave, but Kikyo said, "Don't leave yet!" So Kouga stayed.

The nurse asked what happened and they told her that Kouga accidentally pushed Kikyo down on the floor.

Five minutes later, the nurse told them, "Apparently, Kikyo broke her arm. You guys should have been more careful. I'll give you a cast, it'll only take a few minutes.

When the cast thing was done, the nurse gave them a pass to class.

"Look what you did to me!"

"It was an accident."

"Accident or not, you better break up with Ayame and be my date and boyfriend, or else I'll tell everyone who did this to me and I'll sue you too."

Hehe, a long update.


	6. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sorry people for not updating for almost a month now. I just didn't feel like it haha. But at least I'm updating right?

And I created a new story, but it's just one chapter. It's based on Fruits Basket, go to my stories from my profile if you wanna check it out, it's Faithful Encounter.

So anyways, I don't really have any ideas of how I'm going to put this story, so I'm just making it up as I go along, haha.

I think tonight was the dance for this story? Well anyways, even if it wasn't, now it is. Some of you guys might hate me for separating Ayame and Kouga, but oh well, it's not going to be long.

Oh by the way, to me, frilly means that it's all like loose and like I dun really know how to describe it, but I hope you do.

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Sorry**

Kouga was going back to class now and he was frustrated about what happened earlier. **Damn, how the hell am I suppose to tell Ayame this? How about: Hey Ayame guess what, I pushed Kikyo on the floor and break her arm, so now I'm dumping you because she's making me. **Kouga smacks his head, **Yeah, what a brilliant plan.**

Kouga was finally in front of his classroom. It was a good thing that Kikyo was sent home because Kouga would have gone nuts if he had to be in the same class as her.

Kouga opened the door, but before he took a seat, the teacher said, "Where's your pass?" So Kouga just gave him that orange piece of paper. "Very well. Kids, open your math book to page 273 and work on the first 10 problems QUIETLY. If I hear any of youe guy talking, I'm going to assign more homework assignments."

"Awww…." Moaned the whole class.

Luckily Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga had been in the same group so they can chat.

Ayame saw Kouga's face and he looked pretty upset and down, so she said to him, "Today's the dance!" Noticing that didn't cheer him up, she said, "What's wrong? Remember? You said I can tell you anything, so you should be able to tell me anything."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT!" Ayame literally jumped out of her seat screaming what and now the whole class was staring at her.

"Ayame, it seems like you want more homework?"

"No, no, no. Sorry, that was a-an accid-dent…" Tears were starting to form in Ayame's eyes and she could get out of the class because she would be in BIG trouble.

"W-w-why…?"

"I'm sorry, Kikyo is making me because today-----"

Kagome instantly yelled, "What did that bitch do!"

"I was TRYING to explain, ahem, now where was I?"

This time Sango interrupted, "You make it sound like no big deal! But it is, so I don't think you even care what Ayame feels!"

"I do care… But today when I told Kikyo that I'm not going to be her date anymore, I accidentally pushed her and she broke her arm an d now she's threatening to sue me for it if I don't be her date and her boyfriend."

In secret while everyone was distracted by Kouga's issue, Miroku whispered to Kagome, "Wanna be MY date?"

Kagome blushed and nodded.

Now back to "business".

Inuyasha then says "Well you DID say she got sent home, so how can she go?"

Sango says, "The dance is after school, so she can come if she wants."

"But people will laugh at her for her cast."

"But she'll still be Kouga's girlfriend."

"Then we have to find a way for her to breakup with Kouga."

Ayame had finally calm down and said, c'mon let's get back to work, I don't want homework."

After school at 1:30pm.

Inuyasha says, "Come to my house at 2:30, that'll give you guys enough time to get ready."

Everyone got home to get ready.

With Kagome….

She took off her clothes and go into the tub for about 20 minutes to relax. When she was done, she put on her under garments and then she put on this tight black dress on. It was long and it showed her curves at the right places. Then she slipped onto black heels. Then she grabbed a silky black shawl and black purse and did her make up.

After the makeup, she tied her hair up into one of those fancy styles. When she was ready, she went to Inuysha's house.

With Miroku….

"Bleh I can't believe I'm going to wear this." He took a quick shower and wore a black tuxedo with a red bow under this neck (where the collar is).

_Flashback_

"_You better wear something nice like a tuxedo or I'm never going to speak to you again and you can forget me being your date!"_

_End of Flashback_

Miroku sighed. "Girls these days."

With Ayame…

She took a nice, warm bath and threw on a light blue dress that went down to her knees. It was all frilly and it was made out of silk, no wonder Ayame chose it. She put on some dress shoes. Then she put some makeup on and let her hair down. She straightened her hair before using her curling iron. When she had her curls, she tied her hair into two curly ponytails on the sides of her head.

With Kouga….

He really wasn't in the mood, but he took a quick shower and wore the same thing Miroku did, only in a blue bow. He took off to Inuyasha's house.

With Sango…

She was planning to go to Inuyasha's house earlier to ask him to be her date. She took a bath and then she put on a red shirt kinda thing. Looks like V but at the bottom, it was a frilly split that showed her flat stomach. Then she put on a long frilly red skirt. She put on red heels and she put some black mascara, red blush, pink lipgloss, black eyeliner, and light pink eyeshadow. She looked into the mirror and she grabbed her red purse that had her makeup and money and stuff and took off.

She got to Inuysha's house very quickly because they were practically neighbors.

Ding Dong.

Sesshomaru opened the door (A/N: I know I never had him in my story, but he's not really that major in this story, but I out him in now.) "Hello Sango."

Sango gave him a big hug and chirped, "HELLO!" (A/N: Well now in this story, Sango and Sesshomaru are really close and she's the only one that would let her hug him and stuff).

Sesshomaru stepped aside to let Sango come in and when she got into, she ran to Inuyasha's room. "Heyyylo!"

"It's only 2:15."

"So."

"So you're not suppose to be here yet?"

"Fine be the way, then I'll LEAVE!"

"No.. Don't, stay here."

"Yay!"

Inuysha started turning red. "Err Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my date?"

Sango looked at him in shock, but didn't want to let him see that she's blushing so she turned around.

"Hmph. I knew you didn't want to."

"Umm.. It's not that, I'd love to be your date." She turned around an d saw that Inuyasha was turning really red.

They leaned close together and then their lips pressed against each others. They split up in about 15 seconds when they realized what they were doing. They blushed madly and then Sango said, "Err shouldn't you change into something like a tux?"

"No, I don't wanna!" complained Inuyasha.

"Please? For me?" Sango gave Inuysha puppy dog eyes.

"Fine just wait here. I'm going to take a shower first."

"Yay!"

"Uhh but I don't have a tux."

Sango rushed out Inuysha's room and yelled, "Sesshomaru! Do you have a tux?"

"Don't tell me it's for that wimp in there." Answered Sesshomaru pointing to Inuyasha's room.

"Uhh yes. Please, please, please, please!" Sango gave Sesshomaru puppy dog eyes as well.

"Fine."

Sesshomaru went to his room and in less than a minute, he came out with a black tux with a red and black tie.

"Thank you!" And Sango gave him another hug.

Inuysha had on his boxers when she came in with the tux and she turned around immediately blushing.

"It's okay, gimme the tux now before I change my mind."

Inuysha got into the tux and before long, the bell rung. They're here!

So they hung around for about 2 hours and left to the dance.

To be continued…..

Okay again, I'm sorry for not updating. Please rate and review before I never update again. Just kidding, but please rate and review.


	7. The Dance

Disclaimer: Rawr. I don't own nething.

HI PEOPLE! Did you miss my story? XD I really didn't wanna update because I'm lazy P

**Chapter Seven**

**The Dance**

After a 30 minute ride, everyone was at the school.

Kouga was still pretty troubled. When they got out of the car, he kept looking for Kikyo. Ayame noticed what he was doing and was hurt, but she's didn't want to do anything about it… yet.

So then out of the blue, Kikyo came out of nowhere and kissed Kouga, even though he was with the group.

Kouga tried pulling away, but Kikyo wouldn't let go and forced him into it.

Ayame already had enough for the day. She pulled Kikyo out of the way and slapped her, leaving a deep, red mark.

"BACK OFF BITCH! WATCH WHO'S BOYFRIEND YOU'RE KISSING WITH YOUR SLUTTY SELF!"

People started gathering around them.

"Oooohh! She got bitch slapped!"

"Haha she deserved that."

"Finally someone's going to teach her a lesson!"

Kikyo got pissed and tried to stand up for herself.

"The fuck you on? Damn, that's my boyfriend I'm kissing, so what's your problem?"

"Dude. Someone you blackmailed as your boyfriend? Who blackmails people to be their boyfriend these days?"

"Bitch, shut up!"

This is where Ayame blew. She tackled Kikyo onto the floor.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

People kept chanting on.

After the tackle, Ayame jumped on top of Kikyo and elbowed her stomach. Kikyo fought back by forcing herself onto Ayame this time and then she spits onto Ayame's face. Next thing you know, Kikyo was pulling onto the curls of Ayame.

A few more minutes into the fighting and then it was all broken up. The principal had them both suspended for three days.

"Kids, I'm very ashamed of your guys. Don't let it happen again or you'll get expelled."

The dance went on. Ayame was about to leave, when Kouga grabbed her by her wrist.

"Don't leave me now. We're at the dance, we should be dancing."

Ayame started blushing.

I ran out of ideas. Lalalala. I'll try to update


	8. Back To Normal?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Blah finally an update, hope you guys read it.

**Chapter 8**

**Back to Normal?**

Four days had passed, it was time for school and Ayame and Kikyo wasn't suspended anymore. Whenever they saw each other, they'd give each other evil glares.

During 3th period Kikyo went to Kouga.

"Bitch get the fuck away from me!" yelled Kouga.

"What the hell is your problem, man. I can call my lawyer right now!" Kikyo yelled back.

"Bitch just try it because I don't fucken give a damn!"

That left Kikyo speechless. Although Kikyo was an evil bitch, even she won't ever do anything bad like suing people for little reason.

"Hmph!" with that Kikyo left.

Then the group came to Kouga. "Ha! That sure showed her." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome got bored. She sighed and said, "Hey you guys wanna come over to my house, say after school?"

"Sure!" chirped Ayame.

"Okay." Said Sango.

"Finee…" said Inuyasha in a complaining way.

"Of course." Said Miroku with a wink.

"I guess so." Said Kouga.

After school….

They were at Kagome's house now.

To Be Continued….

Okay, so I'm all outta ideas. Ideas anyone? Rate and review please.


End file.
